


Il gatto ci sta guardando

by MadDogMajima



Series: p0rn fest 2016 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Femslash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: [ORIGINALE F/F “Il gatto ci sta guardando.”]Questa oneshot è stata scritta per il p0rnfest 2016, organizzato da Fanfic Italia su LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAMMAH, PARE CHE HO SCRITTO UNA COSA SANA (alla voce “citazioni improbabili di Padre Maronno”). Enjoy!

Doversi rivolgere a Tinder la sera di Capodanno era una merda. Fare la guaritrice e avere l’hobby di portarsi il lavoro nel tempo libero, anche quella era una merda. Ma dover trascinare a casa una cacciatrice brilla dopo averla salvata un secondo prima che le zanne del proprio match le regalassero un biglietto di sola andata per l’Acheronte, beh, quella era la merda più merda di tutte.

«È questo l’appartamento?»

«Mh. Mh.»

Girò la chiave nella serratura, in precario equilibrio tra il corpo barcollante più pesante del previsto e l’orrendo portachiavi a forma di palla di Natale che sgusciava tra le dita. La chiave cadde, la afferrò al volo e, quando stava per convincersi di avere sbagliato porta (o piano, o palazzo), scivolò dentro e si fece girare senza alcun problema. Spinse dentro il peso morto della ragazza, si domandò se valesse la pena di farla cadere perché si svegliasse un minimo, ma poi la afferrò al volo. Per sua fortuna, a pochi passi dalla porta, c’era un divano a due posti su cui la adagiò piano, sul fianco sano.

«Stai ferma, hai già perso abbastanza sangue. Devo chiudere la porta.»

«E comunque quel tizio non era adatto a te.» biascicò.

«Non sapevo fossi una veggente.»

Ok, ok, non era il momento di perdere la calma. La cacciatrice era ubriaca fradicia, oltre che ferita. Non si rendeva conto di ciò che diceva.

Chiuse la porta blindata, ci aggiunse la catenella nel caso il licantropo incazzato avesse deciso di seguirle. Accese la luce.

Era un bilocale, minuscolo. Dietro il divano, un cucinotto con a malapena lo spazio per un tavolino e quattro sedie sgangherate. Davanti, a due passi appena, un mobile antiquato e bucato dai tarli, su cui era appoggiato un televisore a tubo catodico.

«Dove sono le forbici? In bagno?»

La ragazza ubriaca alzò a malapena il braccio e indicò una porta di vetro smerigliato, la più vicina tra le due che davano sul ridicolo disimpegno: era il bagno. L’altra porta, probabilmente una stanza da letto, era chiusa, così come le finestre. Nell’aria c’era odore di ammoniaca.

Se il salotto, per quanto vecchio e di recupero, non portava la minima traccia di sporcizia, il bagno sembrava uscito da un ospedale all’avanguardia. Anche con la luce spenta, i sanitari brillavano, gli asciugamani candidi piegati alla perfezione lo facevano sembrare la fotografia di un catalogo d’arredamento. Afferrò le forbici in bella vista su un mobiletto accanto a garze e disinfettante, e uscì prima di sporcare il pavimento con il fango sotto gli stivali. adocchiò di nuovo l’unica stanza da letto.

«Non avevi detto che il tuo coinquilino era un maniaco dell’ordine?»

«Lui.» il braccio si allungò di nuovo, l’indice si tese verso il televisore. Sopra, così scuro che sulle prime nemmeno ne riconobbe la sagoma, un gatto nero sonnecchiava. Come se l’avesse sentita, sbadigliò e aprì gli occhi. Uno blu e uno castano.

«Il tuo coinquilino maniaco dell’ordine… è un gatto.»

«Mh mh.»

Fantastico, è pure scema. O ha perso troppo sangue.

Colmò in fretta la distanza tra la porta e il divano. Con le forbici tagliò l’orlo della giacca di pelle, si servì delle mani invece per strappare la maglietta bianca incrostata di sangue. Il morso sul fianco era più profondo del previsto, viola tutt’attorno, con un tremendo accenno di giallognolo sui bordi: di lì a poco, sarebbe stato una bella gatta da pelare.

Lanciò un’occhiata al felino, che si stava leccando una zampa, senza smettere di fissarla. Odiava i gatti, anche se la reazione di questo al suo odio non era poi così differente da quella della padrona. La cacciatrice fissava il soffitto, una gamba a ciondoloni giù dal divano.

«Non senti dolore?»

«Non troppo.»

Male. Molto, molto male.

Non volevo lavorare anche a Capodanno.

Tolse i guanti, li lanciò verso il televisore. Il gatto nemmeno si mosse.

«Adesso devi stare fermissima. Mi raccomando.»

«Non sono una bambina.»

«Disse quella che ha attaccato briga da ubriaca con un lycan.»

«E comunque era pure brutto.»

«Mi hai rovinato il Capodanno.»

«Te lo sei rovinato da sola… com’è che ti chiami?»

«Anneli. Tu?»

Le chiacchiere da parrucchiere erano più che necessarie, per quanto non gliene fregasse nulla del nome della sconosciuta. I pazienti si distraevano e non iniziavano a urlare come vitelli al macello, mentre il loro corpo si dava da fare per riparare i danni.

«Marja, e comunqu- stai bene?»

Anneli impiegò tutte le proprie forze per mantenere il contatto di tutte e dieci le dita sulla ferita. Spinse contro di esse il proprio peso corporeo. Quel cazzo di morso faceva male, altro che balle da Wonder Woman. Si pentì di non essersi tolta il cappotto, perché presto il sudore prese a gocciolare dalla fronte agli occhi, e tra le labbra. Il fianco ardeva, come se le mascelle della creatura non avessero mai mollato la presa.

«È… la… procedura. Ferma...»

Massaggiò coi polpastrelli i fori lasciati dalle zanne. Stentavano a richiudersi, per colpa dell’infezione in atto. Ormai, aveva il corpo scosso da brividi di freddo, la vista annebbiata.

«Non sei ubriaca… Hai la febbre...»

Premette di più sulla pelle insanguinata, si concentrò al massimo nonostante gli occhi bruciassero e le dita tremassero, instabili.

A un tratto, tutto cessò. Macchiata di rosso, accaldata ed esausta, Anneli si lasciò andare sul tappeto logoro ai piedi del divano. Avrebbe volentieri dormito lì, tanto le palpebre erano pesanti.

«Vai a lavarti.» balbettò a fatica «Poi starai meglio.»

«Sicura di star bene?» era saltata in piedi, più attiva che mai. Con la febbre sparita, Marja si ergeva altissima sopra di lei. Un secondo dopo, si sentì sollevare come una bambola di pezza, e il cappotto le fu strappato di dosso. Non ebbe nemmeno le forze per vergognarsi del proprio outfit glitterato.

«Vuoi qualcosa? Un bicchiere d’acqua? Dello zucchero?»

«Vai a lavarti. Puzzi ancora di sangue e di pelliccia.»

Doveva essere piombata nel sonno, perché quando riaprì gli occhi, Marja stava appollaiata su una sedia rubata dalla cucina, a gambe larghe. Addosso, solo un paio di leggings e un reggiseno sportivo uscito dritto dal Decathlon. In mano una lattina di Coca Cola.

«Sei svenuta. Credo. Come stai?»

«Normale amministrazione.»

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Devo tornare a casa.»

«Non se ne parla.» con una velocità fulminea, Marja la spinse di nuovo sul divano «Ci manca solo che mi cadi per strada. C’è qualcuno che ti aspetta a casa?»

Abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa.

«Io e Mikael dormiamo sul divano. Tu puoi prendere il letto.»

Sbatté le palpebre, confusa «Mikael?»

«Meow?» il gatto reagì al proprio nome, annusò l’aria e poi tornò a sdraiarsi, col mento appoggiato sulle zampe.

«Non voglio distur...»

«Mi hai praticamente salvato la vita. Lascia che almeno ti dica grazie. E...» si grattò la nuca «Non posso pagarti. Nel conto in banca ho dieci euro.»

Sul braccio alzato, una grossa cicatrice dal polso al gomito. A ben vedere, Marja possedeva pochissima pelle intatta: persino il fianco, il petto e il ventre erano percorsi da linee bianche, ben evidenti sulla pelle abbronzata. Del morso, invece, nessuna traccia.

Un lato delle labbra si alzò in un sorriso. Pur nascoste dalla frangetta bruna, Anneli intuì che le sopracciglia dell’altra erano piegate all’ingiù.

«Non importa. Non avrei voluto che mi pagassi comunque.»

«Perché eri con un lycan la sera di Capodanno?»

«Magari era il mio fidanzato, che ne sai.»

Marja si sedette di peso sul divano. Il cuscino rimbalzò.

«Non prendermi per il culo. Sei vestita per far colpo, non per divertirti.»

«E tu perché hai attaccato briga con un licantropo la sera di Capodanno? Era un ricercato?»

Scoppiò a ridere «Io? Mi ci vedi a dare la caccia ai casi 1? Ma figurati. Me le danno pure i therian. Il padrone del locale è… un amico, diciamo. E aveva bisogno di una scusa per cacciarlo fuori. Come hai visto, il tuo appuntamento galante non era un principe azzurro.»

«Quindi ti sei presa una brutta infezione solo per…?»

«Se non fossi intervenuta tu, non mi sarei distratta.»

«Oh, adesso è colpa mia.» incrociò le braccia. Il movimento improvviso le fece girare la testa. Un improvviso calore a una mano: le dita di Marja che la sfioravano. Erano lisce.

«Non agitarti. E… grazie.» era vicina. Anneli percepiva il calore della sua pelle. Le sorrise, e un paio di rughe si formarono sul viso giovane ma provato. Era bella, con un fisico palestrato e il volto da cattiva ragazza che di solito le piaceva tanto. Quando l’aveva vista avvicinarsi, al bar, era rimasta colpita dal portamento fiero, dalla testa alta con cui andava ad affrontare un licantropo per il più futile dei motivi.

«Volevo dirti che non era necessario. Ma non ci riuscivo. Ero terrorizzata che tu fossi come tutti gli altri e alla fine mi presentassi la parcella. Ma...»

Conosceva bene la brutta fama dei guaritori come lei, e non aggiunse nulla.

«Non che intenda dire che tu… o i tuoi genitori, o...»

«I miei genitori sono morti tanti anni fa. Ci sono solo io. E...» intrecciò le dita con quelle dell’altra. I calli le fecero il solletico

«Hai ragione. Gli altri guaritori sono tutti stronzi.»

Scoppiarono a ridere all’unisono. Forse, pensava Anneli, la cacciatrice (o finta tale), le aveva davvero fatto un favore. Marja le fece scivolare in mano la lattina ghiacciata «Bevi, è l’unica che mi è rimasta. Non è avvelenata.»

Buttò giù tre lunghi sorsi, una manna dal cielo per il suo cervello fritto dalla guarigione. Non si sentiva ancora, però, abbastanza stabile per alzarsi e camminare senza precipitare a terra.

«Ti è sfuggita una...» un polpastrello bollente raccolse una goccia di bibita scivolata fino alla scollatura dell’abito a brillantini. Anneli tremò, quando il dito dell’altra si infilò tra le sue labbra e le accarezzò, delicato.

Appoggiò la lattina sul pavimento e si avventò su di lei. La testa che girava le impedì di centrare la bocca di Marja, e quello che risultò fu un mezzo bacio sulla guancia. Poco male, perchè l’altra le afferrò il volto e questa volta fece centro. Anneli la strinse tra le braccia, assaporò con le dita ogni centimetro della pelle calda, ogni cicatrice, mente Marja le mordicchiava le labbra e con una scia di piccoli baci e morsi scendeva verso il collo.

«Ma… Marja?»

«Mh? Che c’è?»

Era come se l’attenzione del gatto, ogni singola briciola, fosse stata catturata da loro due. Quasi non sbatteva le palpebre. Ogni tanto leccava una zampetta e fingeva di guardare da un’altra parte. La coda si sollevava e abbassava, lenta.

«Il tuo gatto ci sta guardando.»

«A lui piace guardare.»

«Come a lui-»

Marja si riappropriò delle sue labbra in modo tanto autoritario che Anneli non seppe resistere ancora. Le dita esperte sciolsero dietro la schiena il gancetto del reggiseno, e con esso anche l’inutile vestitino scivolò verso i fianchi. Strinse i capelli ancora umidi e li tirò, quando l’altra superò il collo, le clavicole, per soffermarsi sul seno. Disegnò una spirale, con le labbra e con le dita, fino al capezzolo che sfiorò appena. Anneli premette il palmo della mano contro la bocca, con l’altra tirò i capelli di Marja.

«No. Voglio sentirti.»

Le dita scesero, oltrepassarono la gonna ridicola, giocherellarono con la pelle delicata delle cosce.

«Avevi proprio intenzione di divertirti stasera. Non avevi freddo, senza mutande?»

«Non…!» avvampò «Non osare...»

Ridacchiò «Meno lavoro per me, Ann.»

Ann. Nonostante la foschia della mente annebbiata dall’eccitazione e dall’imbarazzo, si accorse che quel soprannome non le dispiaceva. Soprattutto se pronunciato dalla voce roca di Marja.

«Guardami.»

Si morse il labbro per impedirsi di gemere più forte. L’altra teneva gli occhi socchiusi, ma attenti. Con la punta dell’indice disegnava cerchi sulle grandi labbra, lentamente, poi sempre più veloce. Sfiorò l’entrata, poi fu la volta delle piccole labbra, su cui però si mantenne tanto delicata da essere estenuante. Anneli si aggrappò al bracciolo, ci affondò le dita. La testa di Marja, e con essa i suoi baci, si spostarono verso il basso, superarono il vestito, raggiunsero il bacino.

«Io...»

«Shh.» il suo respiro sulla pelle la fece rabbrividire «Ti ho detto che ti avrei ringraziata, no?»

Quando con la punta della lingua le sfiorò il clitoride, credette di stare per impazzire. Si aggrappò alla sua testa, la strinse nei pugni. Avvinghiò le cosce attorno al collo dell’altra, che pareva averci preso gusto a sfiorarla, allontanarsi e poi girarci attorno, lenta, sempre troppo lenta.

«Di… più...»

Le mordicchiò il monte di Venere «Come siamo esigenti.»

«Ti odio.»

«Se mi odi smetto.»

«Non ci provare neanche.»

In risposta, solo una risatina.

 

Si abbandonò sui cuscini appiccicosi. Quel che rimaneva del vestito scivolò a terra e lei non fece nulla per fermarlo. Rimase, nuda e accaldata, ad ansimare guardando il soffitto. Deglutì a fatica; la mano appoggiata sul petto registrava ogni singolo battito del cuore sovraccarico. Le gambe tremavano tanto che faticava a muoverle, ancora pervase da brividi di piacere.

«Wow...» biascicò tra sé, convinta che nessuno potesse sentirla, nemmeno Marja che si era allungata a prendere una coperta dal ripiano sotto la tv.

«Un po’ sottotono, ma si è difesa bene. Mi chiedo a cosa fossi abituata.»

Sussultò, in una frazione di secondo fu a sedere. Una voce maschile che proveniva dalla cucina, dove un ragazzo alto, totalmente nudo, stava frugando dentro una scatola di Mars.

«Al volo.»

Anneli afferrò la barretta di cioccolato appena prima di rimanere guercia, senza smettere di osservare lo sconosciuto, a bocca aperta. Sotto i folti riccioli neri, si intravedevano un occhio castano e uno azzurro.

Gli voltò le spalle, puntò lo sguardo contro la tv, su cui rimaneva solo un ciuffo di peli neri.

«E comunque prima che tu ti metta a urlare Ommioddio ungatto mannaro!» il suono di un incarto che si strappava «Ti informo che il termine corretto è ailurantropo.»

 


End file.
